Chief's Sorrow
by Wolfiesan
Summary: After Masterchief boards the Forerunner ship, and leaves Cortana behind, what thoughts could be going through his head...?


Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, or any of the characters from halo. but you knew that...right?

Well, here is my first attempt at a Halo fanfic. The idea just hit me, and i thought it would be a pretty awsome, original idea for a halo fanfic. It starts right at the end of the level "High Charity" and takes place between then, and the last cutscene with Chief in the game. I hope that all Halo 2 fans will enjoy this. R&R more than welcome, thats why i did this whole thing, i want to see what readers think about this.

* * *

"You know the plan, you've got to stop truth, I've got to handle the Index, go!"

Chief ran through the fighting Brutes and Flood, as he made his way to the teleported. He had to make it aboard that Forerunner ship in time. After quickly mowing down a few Flood in the way with his M90 and sticking the brutes guarding the teleported with a couple of plasma grenades, he made his way up to the pedestal where Cortana was waiting at. Chief stared down at Cortana and reached for the pedestal to extract her, but she shook her head and look up at Master Chief, her gaze piercing right through his visor. He nodded. He knew what he had to do.

Chief stepped onto the teleported, and his body quickly jerked forward through the transporting device to the ship. He could see that the ship was preparing to lift off, yet he didn't worry. He was exactly right on time. Chiefs body shot into the closing door of the Forerunner ship, his armor sparking against the hard metal surface he had landed on. Cortana's voice filled the Chief's helm.

"When you get to earth, good luck."

"When I get done with truth-" Cortana cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't make a girl a promise…if you know you can't keep it"

The ship started to take off, Chief braced himself, he knew this wasn't exactly going to be comfortable.  
The ship continued gaining momentum for a moment, then a minute later made an abrupt slow down. The Chief stumbled a bit, but he was alright. He stood back up, the Chief wasn't one for sitting down.

He began thinking about what would happen once he reached earth. The Covenant apparently have some purpose for taking this ship to earth. Chief figured it must be part of their highly misguided beliefs. "Cortana, what do you think they…" His voice stopped in it's tracks. It was then that he remembered… Cortana was no longer with him, she was back at that damned Covenant city.

He was used to being accompanied by her where ever he went. Sure he had been apart from her at times, but it would just be for short periods of time. He recalled when he returned from retrieving the index on the first ring. He came along with The Monitor, whom she didn't welcome to warmly. Turns out he was slitting Chiefs throat the whole time. If Cortana was with him, then he would've known that already and could've avoided a whole incident, and saved Chief an hour or two.

John Clenched his fist. "Why damnit… why did I leave her there…". The Chief took his clenched fist and put all his stength into a punch which he threw at the hard steel wall next to him. Angry wasn't strong enough to even begin to describe him at the moment. The place in the wall where John had punched was now dented in a few inches.

He took of his helmet and set it down beside him. During a mission, he only did this at times of great relief, or when he was greatly angered or upset., and he certainly wasn't relieved at the moment.

"Damn the Covenant… damn Halo…to hell with them all. First, the Covenant take away my fellow Spartans… and now, because of them, I've lost not just a friend but a part of me". Chief was right, without Cortana, he wasn't exactly complete. They were the ultimate team. John, with brute strength, advanced battle tactics, and nerves harder than steel. Then, there's Cortana, with her smarts, ability to hack into just about any database, and quick wit to boot.

Master Chief winced, he was trying to prevent any tears to fall from his eyes, and surprisingly enough a single tear fell from his right eye down onto his visor. Emotions had never gotten the better of the Chief, but this time it seemed he had lost the battle to them. Love wasn't exactly the emotion to describe what he felt for Cortana. It was something stronger that, something that only him, an elite superhuman warrior, and her, an advanced A.I. Construct could share.

John stood starting down at his feet, still resisting tears, and lost in though, when the ship started to speed up again. He blinked and quickly reached for his helmet and placed it back on his head. He crouched down and braced himself once again, this time a bit more prepared for any stops. This time the ship was readying for a jump through slipstream space. There was nothing for him to grab onto, so his stance would have to be enough.

The ship completed it's jump and the ship slowed once again. Chief slid forward a bit, but caught himself. He pulled himself together emotionally and came to realize that the time to fight was drawing near. He started to contact Cairo Station.

"This is Spartan 117, does anybody read?" " Isolate that signal. Chief, mind telling me why your on that ship?"

" Sir, finishing this fight."

* * *

Well, thats it. This is a "One-Shot" type thing, so don't expect any more chapters. And I apologize if this fanfic doesn't do justice to the game. I just thought that this would make for a cool fanfic premise, and i was tired at the time of typing it up. Hope to do another halo 2 fanfic soon, so R&R is really appreciated.


End file.
